


The Brave and the Bold

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gives Killian a surprise at the movies. Established relationship, post-Neverland</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brave and the Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up to calm my muse. Maybe now I can get back to Fallen Empires. ;)

He was going to go mad. Completely and utterly _daft_.

Killian slid down in his seat, trying in vain to less the pressure in his pants. He didn't know why he'd agreed to this little excursion in the first place. And it had certainly started innocently enough. Although, thinking about it now, he really should have seen the park of mischief in Emma's eyes when she'd asked him. But he'd been distracted and tired – it was shocking just how much _work_ housebuilding was and those dwarves were slave drivers, Killian would swear by the gods – and he'd missed it completely. So when Emma asked him to go with her to one of those moving pictures she'd been dying to see, he'd agreed. Maybe he could take a nap or something?

That plan went out the window about twenty minutes into the movie. They were in the very last row – not an unusual occurrence – and there were only a couple of other people in the theater. Emma had lowered the armrest that laid between them and snuggled into his side. Killian placed his arm around her, curling the newly returned fingers of his left hand into her shoulder. Idly, he twisted a few strands of her blond tresses between those same fingers, marveling at how it felt. There was a time when he didn't think he'd ever get to touch her, let alone with the hand that had been taken from him. But now he got both; he was lucky indeed.

Luck was the farthest thing from his mind, however. At the movie went on, Emma moved farther and father into his lap. He had no idea why. Well, he had a suspicion, but he didn't think his Emma was quite that bold. At least she hadn't been. Once again, he was re-evaluating what he knew about his beautiful blonde princess.

Emma's left hand played with the hem of his shirt, her eyes fixed on the screen in front of them. Occasionally, the tips of her fingers would brush the bare skin of his stomach. Foolishly, he'd thought it merely an accident. But after the fifth time it happened – his abdominal muscles starting to tremble beneath her touch, the blood rushing to a very prominent part of his anatomy – Killian realized that Emma was tormenting him. On purpose. In a public theater. He looked down at her, half in awe and half in agony, but she kept her eyes forward. The only sign she gave was the smirk that graced her lips. Minx.

That was when he'd tried sliding down a bit. With her half on top of him, it was difficult, but he managed it. He saw Emma's smirk get wider as he moved.

“Problem, Killian?” she whispered.

He sure as hell wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd completely ambushed him, so he shook his head. “Not one, love.”

“Okay,” she replied. “Just checking.”

Killian turned his eyes back to the screen, but could not for the life of him focus on what was going on. Emma's hand got bolder, slipping completely under his shirt now, drawing nonsense against his skin. His breathing got shallower as the fire burned underneath his skin, but he refused to give up. Briefly, he closed his eyes, trying to focus on something – _anything_ – else. But Emma tweaked his nipple – _hard_ – and he yelped, his eyes going wide.

“Bloody hell, love,” he whispered harshly.

“What?” Emma said innocently.

“I think you can drop the act, princess. I'm on to you.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” she retorted, her hand starting to slide back down to his waist. He could have stopped her, but he didn't want to. His curiosity was now thoroughly peaked; he wondered how far she would take this.

“Is that so?” he said in a low voice. He was right against her ear, using the tone he _knew_ drove her insane. “Because I think you do, love.” Sure enough, she shivered in his arms. Then she finally looked up at him, even in the dark he could make out the desire in her eyes.

“And what if I said I did?” she whispered.

“Then I'd demand you prove it.”

She grinned, nothing shy or apprehensive in her expression. Killian swallowed, wondering what he had just opened himself up for; the movie long forgotten. Emma twisted his shirt in her hand and leaned in to kiss him. Her mouth was hot and demanding on his, a clash of lips and tongues and teeth that sent a frisson of desire straight through him. He groaned into her mouth, suddenly intensely aware of where they were and the fact that they could be caught any second. Especially since Emma proceeded to straddle his hips, seating herself fully in his lap. The theater seats made it a tight fit – even with the lowered armrest – but since it forced them to be practically in each other's skin, Killian couldn't bring himself to care. He had no idea where this suddenly brazen Emma had come from, but he swore he would encourage this kind of behavior in the future.

Emma trailed her lips along his jaw and down his neck. Her hands were tangled in his hair. Not to be outdone, Killian slipped his hands under Emma's shirt, trailing his fingers along her spine before coming around to fondle her breasts. He rolled each nipple between his thumb and forefinger, giving each a tweak, as she had done to him. She gasped raggedly against his neck and ground her hips into his in retaliation.

As Killian let out an embarrassingly loud moan, Emma whispered harshly in his ear. “Careful, Captain. We wouldn't want to get caught, now would we?” He was helpless to do anything but nod at her. His pants were painfully constricting and the heat of her pressed against him was scorching. Emma kissed him to silence him, before sliding out of his lap and onto the floor.

He sat there, running a hand through his hair, trying to get his breathing under control, watching Emma's dark silhouette as she knelt in front of him. She sat back on her haunches for a second, as if thinking. Then she grinned wickedly and unceremoniously reached for his pants. Deftly, she undid the button and slid down the zipper, slowly and quietly. Killian gasped the second he was free of the denim; the cool air of the theater coming into contact with his warm sensitive skin. Emma reached up and yanked on the waistband of his pants; Killian raised his hips a fraction to give her a chance to tug them down just enough. In anyone walked in now, they would see the town sheriff and the pirate in a _very_ compromising position. The threat of that made everything that much more intense. Every touch, every kiss felt like fire racing through his veins. Being with Emma was wonderful every time, but this threatened to make Killian spontaneously combust with want. If she didn't do something to relieve the pressure – or stoke it higher – he was going to explode.

Emma pressed a kiss on either thigh before rising up to her knees and running her tongue along his length. Killian's head fell back against the wall softly, biting his lip to keep from groaning.

“Are you going to be able to keep quiet?” Emma asked, her breath against his skin.

Killian wrenched his head up and nodded. He would keep quiet if it killed him. He just didn't want her to stop. Emma gave him one last grin before lowering her head and taking him in. Killian had to grab the nearby armrest and squeeze to keep from crying out. His other hand tangled tightly in her hair as she moved. The sensation of her warm wet mouth moving along his length was the most perfect torture. She licked and laved and sucked until he was practically cross eyed. And still his release was still just a hairsbreadth away. She kept him teetering on the edge, but backed off as she felt him getting close. He growled low in his throat in frustration.

“You'll be the death of me, love,” he ground out hoarsely.

“We can't have that now,” she replied. “Because I'm not done with you yet.”

Normally that old taunt would force him to come right back with a witty retort, but he was too far gone in a haze of lust to come up with anything. He felt as tight and taut as a bow string, the smallest thing could send him over the edge. In fact, he was painfully close to just saying the hell with stealth and throwing Emma on the floor and just fucking her senseless. Killian raised his head once more when he heard the wisp of a zipper. He saw a dim outline of what could only be Emma shimming out of her pants. _Oh gods._ And he was supposed to be _quiet?_ When his Emma was about to ride him in the back of a dark _public_ theater? _Sweet merciful gods_.

He didn't have time to think or protest or _something_ before she was climbing into his lap again. He sat there still as a statue as she settled on top of him. Emma must have sensed his hesitation – which had nothing to do with her and everything with his certain knowledge that they were going to get caught. Even though his haze, she was what mattered. He didn't want her to suffer any embarrassment if they got caught; he knew most of the town still saw her as the Savior, good and wholesome. So many people still thought her relationship with Killian was a phase, that she'd grow tired of him and move on to someone _better_. An itch to be scratched, nothing more. He knew her better than that, but he couldn't help but worry, even as he sat there more turned on than he'd ever been in his very long life.

“Hey,” she whispered, nuzzling his neck.

“Hey,” he said. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand and guided it between her legs. She was hot and wet and slick; Killian groaned inwardly. “Gods.”

“You feel that?” Emma asked. “Don't overthink this. I want you. Right here. Right now.”

As always, he was helpless to deny her. He nodded and pulled his hand away, placing them on either side of her hips. Emma kissed him fiercely as she rose up then sank down on him, impaling herself on his shaft. It was a good thing she had, because her kiss swallowed his moan. He couldn't get over how perfect she felt around him. Sweat broke out on his brow as she slowly rose up and slid back down. She set a seemingly leisurely pace, practically daring someone to catch them. Killian's fingers dug into her hips hard enough to bruise, desperately trying to get her to move faster. He could feel his release building again. Judging from the way she was starting to flutter around him, she was too. Emma threw her head back and Killian latched his lips on to her exposed throat, quickly finding that spot that made her shudder. He moved his left hand to the apex of her thighs and pinched her clit, needing her to come _now_ before his own betrayed him. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and held on to him tightly as her release washed over her, but she didn't cry out. Killian felt his legs start to shake, trying to hold on just a second longer. He pulled Emma down into a fiery kiss as he finally shuddered and spilled himself inside her, drowning out his own cry.

“Gods, I love you,” Killian muttered when he regained the ability to speak.

Emma smiled against his neck. “Right back at ya,” she chuckled. “A good surprise?”

Killian raised her head. “The best,” he said, kissing her fervently. Then he lifted her off his lap so that they could straighten up their clothing. He was stunned they hadn't been caught. As he fastened his pants, he looked down at the other people in the dark theater. Both seemed engrossed in the movie, thank the gods. As he led Emma out of the theater – there was no point in staying for the rest – he looked at her curiously.

“What was the occasion, darling?”

Emma shrugged. “Nothing, really. I just thought you could use some relaxation since Leroy and the boys work you so hard.”

“You call that relaxation?” he asked, holding her hand tightly in his as they walked down the street.

“Okay, maybe not. But I've thought about it for a while.”

“Oh really? Any other little fantasies you'd care to fill me in on, love?”

Emma grinned mischievously. “If I did that, they wouldn't be a surprise, now would they?”

“Well in that case, I have one.”

“What is it?”

“Every flat surface in that house we're building. I'm living for the day we get to christen it properly.”

Emma shivered; then she grinned. “I just hope you can keep up, pirate,” Emma challenged.

“Oh, I don't think you'll have any complaints.”

“We'll see about that,” she whispered in his ear. She let go of his hand and took off down the street toward their apartment. And as he'd been doing from the moment he met her, Killian gave chase.

 

 


End file.
